Master and servant
by Sadistic One
Summary: Naruto parents sold him, now he's a servant for the Uchiha Palace. Soon after Naruto starts to fall in love with Sasuke and Sasuke starts to fall for him. But after seeing him in the bed with one of his own father could Sasuke forget. Sas/Nar
1. palace

'Naruto', dad shouted.

'Yes father', a cute blonde kid said shyly.

'Come here', his father said calmly.

Naruto came to him. His father gently put his hands on his shoulder.

'What is it father', Naruto said shy.

He was always shy ever since he was a baby.

'Me and your mother think it's best that we sell you'.

'What', Naruto whispered.

'We only have a little money left and this nice man will take care of you', his mom said.

'But I don't want to leave you guys behind', Naruto sobbed.

'If you love us then you will go', his dad said.

He knew his parents were struggling and he wanted to help them.

'Okay', he whispered.

'Good boy we already packed your stuff', his mom said giving him a kiss.

'Bye son', his dad said hugging him.

'Can I bring my fox', Naruto asked the man with a blush.

'Okay', the man replied.

Naruto went in his room for his fox; he walked down stairs seeing the tall man giving his parents money.

Naruto stand next to the man.

'Bye', his parents said.

He and the man walked out.

'Um… were we going', Naruto said in his shy voice.

'To a place were you would work and be a salve for the King so Uchiha Sasuke'.

'A slave', Naruto thought.

3 days later.

Naruto saw a big palace.

His chibi fox ears shot up when he heard Naruto gasped.

They walked in the dining room where he was place before a man sitting on the chair.

'You may leave', the man said.

'Yes sir', the man said leaving.

'I never got t know his name', Naruto thought.

'What is your name', the man asked.

'Um… Uzumaki Naruto'.

'You do know you will be doing slave work around here and work for my youngest son', the man said.

Naruto nodded.

'Sasuke', the king shouted.

A couple of seconds later a moody raven hair boy walked in grumbling.

'Yes father'.

'I want you to meet Naruto', King said.

Sasuke turned to the person. Naruto was blushing like crazy.

'Um um… it's nice to meet you', Naruto said shyly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes.

'I need you to take him to the bath house and get him some clothes', he said.

'We have maids for that', Sasuke answered.

'I know that, but I want you to take him'.

Sasuke did as he was told.

He led him out the room to the bath house.

'I can't believe I have to do this', Sasuke said turning the water on hot.

'Get in', Sasuke said.

Naruto started to get in but Sasuke stopped him.

'Not what your clothes', Sasuke hissed.

Naruto blushed and took off his clothes and entered the tub.

'Since I'm here I might has well bathe too', Sasuke thought.

Sasuke took off his clothes and entered the tub.

Naruto blushed, Sasuke seeing this rolled his eyes.

'So Naruto how old are you', Sasuke decided to ask?

'Thirteen', Naruto said in his cute yet shy voice.

'How old are you', Naruto asked curious?

'Sixteen and I'll be asking the questions', Sasuke said.

Naruto nodded.

'Why are you here'?

'My parents sold me'.

'What's your favorite color'?

'Orange'.

'What's you favorite food'?

'Ramen'.

'Very interesting Sasuke said.

Naruto looked at Sasuke again and blushed.

'Like what you see', Sasuke smirked.

'Uh um no', Naruto lied.

Sasuke smirked again.

'Well we better get going', Sasuke said getting out the tub.

Naruto saw his hip and he blushed furiously.

Sasuke wrapped the towel around him.

'Come on get out', Sasuke said.

Naruto came out the tub and this time Sasuke saw his hip.

I hope you enjoy.


	2. itachi

Please Review……….

Morning….

Naruto got out of his bed. It was 4:30 that means all slaves were suppose to wake up at this time. They started their routine, cleaning, gardening, cooking for 7:00.

Naruto look around shyly he didn't know no body and nobody certainly didn't want to know him, because ever since yesterday there's been rumors that the king would kill if you talk to the blonde. All of a sudden his room door opened up. It was King Fugaku. Naruto stand up, but almost fell to the floor from the blanket sheet.

'Yes', Naruto stuttered.

'I came up here to tell you what your schedule will be', Fugaku said.

'Yes sir', Naruto said.

'Follow me', Fugaku said.

They started to walk.

'Okay Naruto from now on you servant in my palace, I own you your parents gave you to me and do any thing and you will regret', Fugaku said harshly.

Naruto gulped. 'Yes sir', he said once again.

'Your chores for today will be cleaning prince Sasuke and Itachi room'.

Naruto couldn't help but be curious.' Who's Itachi', Naruto said in a whisper'.

'That is my oldest son'.

'But aren't they asleep', Naruto asked?

'Yes, but they have to go in town for 5:12 for a meeting and you'll be going with them'.

'Okay clean', Fugaku said leaving Naruto to a door.

He looked down beside the floor; there was a broom, a feather duster, a bucket, joy, scrubbing brush and Ajax.

Naruto opened up the room door what had a sign with a golden titled what said Itachi.

He started to put the stuff in.

The room was pitched dark, he was afraid to cut on the light, but decided to anyway. The light was cut on and somebody turned side ways on the bed. As Naruto started sweeping, he wasn't aware black onyx eyes staring at him.

Then the person cleared their throat. This gave Naruto a fright which causes him to jump up.

Naruto started at the person. He had black silky long hair black eyes and a pale skin. Naruto blushed.

'I guess your new other wise you wasn't going to cut my light on while I was sleeping', Itachi said in a cold voice.

'I'm sorry', Naruto said.

Itachi stared at him before he sighed.

'My names Itachi, what's yours'.

'Um… Naruto'.

'Well Naruto for the record don't you ever caught on my light', Itachi said.

'Yes sir'.

Itachi grumbled before he got out of his bed. He grabbed a towel to go bed.

As he went to the bathroom door he stopped. 'Oh and don't rearrange my room', Itachi smirked.

This cause Naruto to blushed.

He got right to work while Itachi was bathing. When Itachi was finish he cleaned the bathroom.

The place was clean and not a single dirt.

'Wow very nice', Itachi smiled.

'um… thank you', Naruto blushed.

'You know you look sp cute when you blush', Itachi said.

'Thank you'.

Itachi chuckled. He walked closer to Naruto and bend down to his height.

'A cute adorable creature shouldn't be a servant', Itachi said in a serious voice.

'I…I…

'You think I don't know I sense it as soon as you came in here. My father is so stupid that explains why he's so week', Itachi said.

'Are you going to kill me', Naruto said.

'Like I said your cute and adorable why would I hurt you', Itachi said.

Naruto blushed.

'So what are you', Itachi asked?

'I thought you said you know', Naruto said a little bolder.

This made Itachi chuckled again. 'I know you're a creature but what are you'.

'A fox', Naruto said trying to cover his blush.

'Let me see', Itachi said leaning closer to Naruto.

This made Naruto blush. 'No'.

'Please', Itachi whined.

'Okay', Naruto whisper.

All of a sudden a tail grows in the back of Naruto and two fox ears were on top of him.

'Your so cute', Itachi said.

Itachi leaned over and gave Naruto a peck on the forehead this made Naruto blush.

'Off you go now', Itachi said.

Naruto got his stuff to attend the next Uchiha room.

I hope you like. Please review.


	3. kisses and rape

Naruto knocked on the door of Uchiha Sasuke; he opened the door slightly to hear moaning sounds. What he saw was not a pleasant sight.

"Naruto what are you doing in here", Sasuke shouted pulling he sheets over him and a pink hair girl.

"Um…. I have to clean you're room", Naruto said blushing.

"Well clean the bedroom not the bathroom I have to go bathe. Bye Sakura", he said giving her a kiss on the cheeks.

He wrapped the towel around his lean body.

"Bye Sasuke" she said putting on her clothes.

She exited the room.

Naruto started cleaning up the room, thinking about Sasuke naked.

"Wrong thoughts Naruto, wrong thoughts", he said mentally to his self.

"What are wrong thoughts", Sasuke said, with water dripping down his toned body.

Naruto blushed furiously. "Nothing", he said lying.

"You like what you see again", Sasuke smirked.

Naruto blushed.

Sasuke decided to untie his towel nod.

Naruto watch as he did the whole thing. Sasuke was smirking.

All of a sudden the towel drops off Sasuke. Naruto blushed as he roamed Sasuke body.

"Sasuke what are you doing", he stuttered.

"What I can't change in my own room", he said in a cute voice.

"Do you want me to leave", Naruto asked.

"Nah, but you can come here and rub my back", Sasuke said smirking.

"But…..

"I own you Naruto. Now come here", Sasuke said.

Naruto obeyed, he walked closer to Sasuke.

"Now rub my back", he said.

Naruto did as he was told.

Sasuke started moaning. "Uh Naruto", he said between moan.

Naruto blushed. Sasuke turned around and hold Naruto by the hands.

"Sasuke", Naruto shrieked.

Sasuke started nibbling on Naruto neck, which cause Naruto to moan.

"Naruto I know what you are", Sasuke moaned squeezing Naruto butt.

"You do", Naruto said.

"Yeah", Sasuke said moaning.

Sasuke pushed Naruto on the bed. He started pulling down Naruto pants.

'This is so wrong Sasuke", Naruto said.

"But……….. Sasuke whined.

Naruto giggled. "You're so cute", he said.

"Oh, so you think I'm cute", Sasuke said.

"Um… sorry, I have to go because I have to get ready to go with you'll to the town", Naruto said trying to get up, but Sasuke hold him down.

"Sasuke please let go of me", Naruto begged.

"Okay", Sasuke said getting off of him.

"Thank-you", he said.

Naruto picked up the cleaning utensils.

He walked out the room.

Naruto walked to his room, where he saw a men kimono on the bed.

Naruto examine it.

"You like", Fugaku asked.

"Yes I do", Naruto said.

Fugaku locked the door behind him.

"Don't you think you should take off your clothes so you can bathe", Fugaku said walking closer to Naruto.

"Um…. Yeah I should", Naruto said kind of nervously.

"Why are you so nervous I don't bite", Fugaku said rubbing Naruto butt.

"Can you stop that please", Naruto said brushing Fugaku hands off of him.

"Remember what I said I bought you so I own you", Fugaku said forcing a kiss on Naruto.

It was rough, which made Naruto to whimper.

Fugaku push Naruto on the bed.

"Stop get off of me", Naruto begged.

"Shut up", Fugaku said ripping off Naruto clothes.

You guys know what happens next……

Plz review……..


End file.
